onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wanda
| affiliation = Mokomo Dukedom; Inuarashi Musketeer Squad | occupation = Musketeer | jva = }} Wanda is a canine mink of the Warrior Beast Tribe and is a Ruler's Bird as well as a member of the Inuarashi Musketeer Squad. Appearance As a female mink, Wanda possesses a humanoid body with a curvaceous and well-endowed build, as well as animalistic features. In her case, she has canine features, most notably a large nose, flappy ears, and a large bushy tail. Wanda wears long pants and high-heeled shoes, and a striped bikini. Her outfit overall greatly resembles one of Nami's previous outfits as noted by Usopp. During Jack's invasion, Wanda wore a light open-necked shirt, short shorts, and a cavalier hat. Personality Wanda is not prejudiced, as she stated that she judges others by what is on the inside rather than what is on the outside. She is helpful to strangers, as she tried to assist the Straw Hat Pirates by giving them directions on Zou and protected Luffy from the guardians of the Whale Forest. She sometimes says things without thinking about the context, as when she referred to Brook as a corpse the Straw Hat Pirates thought she was talking about their crewmates' dead bodies. Similar to a dog, she has a habit of licking others on the face, as seen when she licked Luffy's face. Also, she finds Brook to be delicious, since his body is bones. Just like many of the Mink Tribe, Wanda is attracted to humans and will sometimes lick them to show affections. Relationships Allies Mink Tribe Wanda cares very much for her fellow minks, as she was saddened while remembering the torture they underwent during Jack's invasion. She was very relieved to hear that Inuarashi had woken from his coma. Straw Hat Pirates Wanda is very grateful to the Straw Hat Pirates that arrived on Zou first, as they saved the Mokomo Dukedom from total destruction. When she encountered the other Straw Hats several days later, she gave them directions to get to the Right Belly Fortress. She got exasperated when they did not believe her and tracked her down to free Luffy, but did not hold it against them. When she heard that Monkey D. Luffy had trespassed on the Whale Forest, Wanda said she would treat him without mercy despite what his crewmates did. However, after learning that he meant no harm and simply did not ring the Bell of Welcome, she took him to the Right Belly Fortress, answering any questions he had. Like the other canine minks, she is very taken with Brook due to him being made of bones, and affectionately refers to him as "Baron Corpse" Enemies Jack Jack's invasion and the amount of destruction he caused traumatized Wanda, and seeing the destruction brought tears to her eyes. She swore to never forgive Jack for what he did. Abilities and Powers Wanda is able to pacify the guardians of the Whale Forest, whom the Heart Pirates failed to bring under control. As a member of the Musketeer Squad that serves Inuarashi, Wanda has shown to be a proficient swordswoman and user of Electro. As a 'Rulers Bird', she serves both Inuarashi and Nekomamushi both day and night, indicating she has a great deal of stamina. Weapon Wanda wields a cutlass which she uses in conjuction with her Electro ability. History Past When the Beasts Pirates, led by Jack, attacked Zou in search for a ninja called Raizo, Wanda and the other Musketeers took a stand against them. A pirate used his Devil Fruit powers to attack Wanda, but she was saved by Sicilian. The battle against the Beast Pirates lasted for five days. Even though the Mink Tribe had the upper hand, they could not defeat Jack. On the fifth day of the battle, Jack lost his patience and used one of Caesar Clown's poison gas weapons. With the Mink Tribe overwhelmed, Wanda watched helplessly as Jack tortured the strongest of them. The torturing ceased when Jack heard about Doflamingo's defeat and capture, causing Jack to leave Zou in order to rescue him, leaving behind some of his subordinates, who were later forced to leave right after Sanji's group arrived. After Caesar was forced to neutralize the poison gas, Wanda attacked Nami, thinking that she and her group were with Jack. When Nami pinned her down, Wanda took out a bomb. Tristan and Pedro stopped Wanda, explaining to her that Nami and her group were not the enemy. The Mink Tribe was then saved when Sanji's group treated their injuries. Zou Arc She first appeared riding on her alligator-boar steed when she stopped Carrot's attack on Zoro. She told Carrot that they needed to deal with an intruder in the Whale Forest. After Carrot surveyed the situation from high up in the air, Wanda and Carrot left in a hurry. Before leaving, Wanda told Zoro's group where to find Sanji and his group but also claimed that they were dead. Once they arrived at the Whale Forest, Wanda and Carrot stopped a fight between Luffy and one of the guardians. Wanda explained to Luffy that the reason he was attacked was because he was trespassing. After Luffy got reacquainted with the Heart Pirates, Wanda explained to Luffy about Jack's recent attack on Zou. She then offered to take Luffy to Sanji's group. Luffy was excited, but Wanda looked gloomy about it. While riding Wani, Wanda told Luffy about the climate on Zou and how the sea water from Zunisha's eruption rain is filtered and sent across the country via a system of aqueducts. She and Carrot also explained that that rain also drops plenty of fish, providing them with a good food source. They consider the rain as a blessing in that regard. As they traveled, they went past some wooden stockades used for torturing prisoners and Wanda had an upsetting flashback about what Jack did to one of her friends. Luffy asked her about the pirate she mentioned earlier, and she told him about Jack, explaining that his obituary was in the paper, since he was believed to be killed during a raid on a Marine escort. She added that his death wasn't confirmed, so he might still be alive. Right after Law teleported Luffy's friends close to their location, Wanda acted tersely to Usopp trying to use Zoro to threaten her, saying he didn't understand the situation at all. When they reached the gate to the Right Belly Fortress, the guards asked Wanda about the people traveling with her, and she vouched for the pirates, saying they got lost in the forest before they could ring the welcoming bell. She then ordered the guards to open the gates and announced the arrival of the Straw Hat Pirates, much to the surprise of the guards. When Zoro inquired about the minks being a human-hating species, Wanda corrected him, saying that to them, humans are nothing more than hairless monkey minks, a different variety of the same species. They would only hate a human because of who they are, not what they are. The race prides itself on the fur covering their bodies, but some still find hairless minks attractive (herself included), as she licked Luffy to illustrate her point. After Nami reunited with her friends and hugged Luffy, Wanda looked away in shame as Nami prepared to tell them about what happened to Sanji. While feasting with the Straw Hats, Wanda explained how Nami's group saved the Mink Tribe after their arrival at Zou. When she heard that Duke Inuarashi regained consciousness, she was overjoyed and they went to meet him. On the way, Wanda began to explain Jack's attack on Zou in more detail. After finishing part of her recollection, Wanda heard Luffy mentioning the ninja, but Brook insisted that she misheard him. They then arrived at Inuarashi's sanatorium and introduced Sicilian to the Straw Hats. Sicilian allowed them to enter and they met the duke himself. While speaking to Inuarashi, Wanda mentioned about a weapon that Jack used to overwhelm the Mink Tribe. When Inuarashi fell asleep, Wanda explained about how Inuarashi and Master Nekomamushi are on bad terms with each other and how they each rule Zou during the day and night, respectively. She then continued to recount the Mink Tribe's battle against the Beast Pirates, which ended when Jack's used the poison gas weapon. She also explained how the Mink Tribe were tortured until Jack departed. Wanda then concluded her recollection with how Sanji's group saved the Mink Tribe by treating their injuries. When the Straw Hats decided to visit Nekomamushi and the Guardians, Wanda and Carrot traveled to the Whale Forest with them. Major Battles * Mink Tribe and Heart Pirates vs. Beasts Pirates * Wanda vs. Nami Trivia *Her name is a pun on wan, the Japanese onomatopeia for a dog's bark. References Site Navigation it:Wanda Category:Mink Tribe Category:Female Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Zou Characters